The present invention relates to improvements in combustion gas sensors having SnO.sub.2 incorporated therein and a process for producing same. More particularly the invention relates to exhaust gas sensors wherein use is made of the fact that the electrical conductivity of SnO.sub.2, varies with the composition of ambient atmospheres, i.e. O.sub.2, CO, and H.sub.2 concentrations.